Change
by Kyo12591
Summary: Sasuke returns to find things changed in Kohoha. Oneshot Naruto and Sakura... R


**Yo Randomly writing now (NaruXSaku Oneshot)**

**Disclaimer: Not a chance I own it.**

Sasuke Uchiha stumbled into the gates of Konoha to be caught as he feel by two ANBU. He vision went blank and that's all he remembered

Sasuke awoke in the Leaf village hospital. He groaned sitting up. A woman with long pink waist length hair walked in a white doctors coat on with her name attached the pocket of the white doctors coat. Haruno Sakura. Her small pale hands picked up his clipboard at the foot of the bed reading over it.

" You suffered from a few broken ribs and eternal bleeding from a cut to the adombital region." Sakura said then her jade eyes met his slightly confused Onyx.

" Your a medic?" He asked his voice was ruff she handed him a glass of water witch he took from her drinking enough so he could speak more clearly.

" yes I am." She said and smiled at him.

" How long have I been asleep?" he asked she looked at him.

" This is the most I've ever heard you talk to me you must be sick...But hum..I'd say a few days two." She said looking at the clip board again.

" Well Sasuke you'll be released from the hospital but then taken in to be questioned." She said he nodded.

" You succeeded in killing Itachi and Orochimaru what will you do now?..." Sakura asked Sasuke he sigh...

" My second goal." he answered looking up to her she nodded.

" I See well I will check you to make sure nothing is wrong before The ANBU come to take you in for interrogation." She said then walked over placing her hands above his chest as a light green Chakra erupted from her hands glowing.

His chest felt slightly warm as she examned inside him.

After she finished she wrote it on the clipboard then walked to the door.

" What changed?..." He asked her she looked back at him.

" Everything." She said and smiled softly then walked out sliding the door shut as she left.

Tsunade met her in the hall.

" Is he finished ready for Questioning?" Tsunade asked Sakura nodded.

" yes Lady Tsunade."Sakura said smiling. Tsunade frown.

" You don't have to call me that nay longer Sakura...I will only be Hokage for a few weeks longer." She said Sakura smiled brightly at Tsunade.

" But I'm use to calling you That." Sakura said Tsuande smiled at her apprentice.

" Oh Sakura...Naruto asked if you could not tell Sasuke the news just yet...He said it was important for you to do it with him there too." Tsuande said then gave Sakura a look.

" Ah fine fine." Sakura said laughing.

XoXoXoXoXoXo

**Two days later..**

Sakura walked down the street to her home. Just getting off work her long pink locks tied up in a pony tail and her jade eyes tired.

She approached her house and before she could place the key in the door it swung open and she was lifted into the arm she gasp.

"Welcome Home Sakura-chan!" She laughed as she looked down to Naruto's bright blue eyes she smiled at him. He let her slid down a bit so he still held her around the waist.

" You know Tsuande will have Teme's punishment tomorrow...She won't kill him of course and He will be living at the Uchiha compound again." Naruto said she nodded.

" Things will be getting back to normal like when we were younger." Naruto said she rolled her eyes.

" I hope for your sake it doesn't Naru-kun." She teased he blushed then pounted she kissed that pouted lip he blushed more, but smiled letting her down.

" Hey Sakura-chan what do you think Sasuke will think when he finds out?..." Naruto asked eyes bright as he followed her to her room.

" I don't know surprised?..." She guessed Naruto nodded.

" I thought so too.." both looked to the window where there old Sensei sat Sakura smiled at him.

" Hey Kakashi when did you get back from your mission?..." She asked he waved back.

" Just a hour ago I just finished my report with Lady Tsunade. Naruto Your going to Be very busy in a tomorrow you will have to get ready for your new position."Kakashi said Naruto grinned.

" Yeah I know kakashi-senei." He said grinning Kakashi rolled his eye.

" Same old Naruto." He mumbled.

" kakashi would you like to stay for dinner?..." SHe asked he nodded.

" I'd love to Sakura thank you." He siad his lone eyes crinkling with his smile behind that mask.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Sasuke Uchiha for leaving the village and the crimes you committed you will receive Prohibition for a year not leaving the village and no missions in that time...although it gives you time to do your second goal... you will Be under supervision by ANBU so no funny business." Tsunade said Sasuke nodded.

" Dismissed." She said.

" Oh and Uchiha...thank The upcoming Hokage and his wife for your life." Tsuande said and that confused Sasuke who was the upcoming Hokage?...how was he supposed to know? Who cares but he wanted to see what change over the 9 years he was gone. Yes he was now 21...

As Sasuke walked around Konoha he noticed dirty looks from the villagers but he didn't mind them. He noticed Tusnades head was along the other Hokage on cliff over looking the village.

There were different stores and shops...and even Sakura and Naruto running tward him had changed Naruto was less childish looking and more handsome and Sakura was as beautiful as her name.

" Sasuke." Sakura said smiling Naruto grinned and hugged Sasuke who went rigid then pushed the blond off. " Eh Teme I missed you!" Naruto said happily

" Get off Dobe." Sasuke said Naruto frown holding up a fist.

" What did you say TEME?!" Naruto said. Sakura sweat dropped and placed a hand on Naruto's causing the blond to look at her.

" Be nice Naruto." She said shaking her head he blushed.

" Sorry Sakura-chan." He said.' Well looks like the Dobe never grew out of his crush on her.' Sasuke thought about Naruto.

" Sasuke sorry for interrupting but would you like to have Ramen with us then spar I know its been a hile since we all trained together." Sakura said smiling softly Sasuke Hn'd and Naruto smiled grinning at her.

" That's a great Idea Sakura-chan! We can invite Kakashi-sensei!." Naruto said grinning she nodded.

Sasuke followed Both teammates to Ichiraku's that hadn't changed thankfully.

Naruto talked about every thing that had changed and who had gotten married all. Like Tamari and Shikamaru and Ino and Kiba...and Tenten and Neji. Finally Sasuke looked to the quiet Sakura beside Naruto. She had surely changed alot. Her pink hair was longer and she grew into her larger forehead and she filled out in important places nicely Sasuke was curious if she improved Ninja wise...she was a Medic what else had changed about her?...

Sakura looked to Sasuke who was staring at her she smiled at him.

" Teme! Listen to me and stop Staring at Sakura-chan!" He said getting into Sasuke's line f view Sakura giggled and it caught both boys attention...they looked to her in question she blushed.

" Sorry its just its just like when we were younger ne?" She asked Sasuke and Naruto nodded and Naruto grinned happily.

There was just one thing that was bugging Sasuke and he had to ask.

" Who's The next Hokage?" Sasuke asked Naruto grinned.

" I am." Naruto said happily Sasuke frown.

" No seriously." Sasuke said Naruto frown.

" I am serious TEME! I"M NEXT HOKAGE BELIEVE ITTTT!!" Naruto yelled Sakura bonked Naruto he winced.

" Be quiet baka your disturbing the peace and Sasuke he really is going to be Hokage in a few days." Sakura said Sasuke's eyes widened.

Naruto had grown so much and finally would be getting his life long dream.

XoXoXoXoXoXo

It finally hit Sasuke in the midst of sparring with Naruto. Tsuande said The next Hokage and his wife...So Naruto was married?! To who?! Was it that shy Hyuga?...It had to be. Sasuke looked to Sakura who was sparring with kakashi and doing a dang good job at it too. he was amazed how much better she had gotten.

" TEME PAY ATTENTION AND STOP STARING AT SAKURA-CHAN " Naruto yelled Sasuke was punched in the face flying into a tree he dropped coughing. He glared and went back into the fight.

After the sparring was over and every one was healed thanks to Sakura they all went home Sasuke back to the Uchiha district. He figured every thing would be dusty and smell old but no the fig was updated with resent foods and the place was spotless and no dust it was as if he had a maid living there when he was gone.He wondered who did all that for him.

XoXoXoXoXoXo

I can't believe that teme wouldn't pay attention to me he kept looking at you." Naruto said flopping into bed Sakura laughed.

" He just came back hes curious Naruto." She said. She was also curious why Sasuke kept looking at her.

" That teme better watch him self messing with other people's wives." Sakura kissed Naruto's cheek as she slid into bed.

" I'm sure he won't Naru-kun..." she said Naruto wrapped and arm around her waist.

" I'll make sure he won't." Naruto said kissing her head she laughed quietly.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Sasuke turned in bed he could not sleep it was he couldn't seem to he kept thinking about how much his ex-fangirl changed. Sakura had grow into a great kunoichi and Medic he was impressed at how much she had improved. And not only in skill but beauty she was beautiful.

Sasuke sigh..well Sakura was right he had to start his second goal, and he had the perfect person in mind for helping him to do it too.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

It Had been over a week since Sasuke returned to Konoha...and Naruto indeed had became Hokage.

Sasuke walked to the Hokage tower to see Naruto.

Naruto yelled a ENTER as Sasuke knocked sharply.

Sakura sat on Naruto's desk in her doctors coat. She looked to Sasuke and waved.

" Hey Sasuke what brings you here?" Sakura asked Naruto grinned at Sasuke.

" Nothing...I wanted to train." Sasuke said Sakura frown so did Naruto.

" Sasuke Naruto can't train with you right now he has work to do and alot of it Tsunade was always putting things off so Naruto has alot of paper work to do."Sakura said Sasuke tisked.

" What about you Sakura?." he asked she gave him a strange look then shrugged. Naruto glared at Sasuke but Sasuke didn't seem to care.

" Sure... I'll sparr with you." She said and smiled Naruto's hand caught her wrist.

" You have your next shift at the Hospital coming up...Don't over do it." Naruto said seriously she smiled back at him and hopped down from the desk nodding.

" okay Naruto." She said and turned following Sasuke out of the tower Naruto watched from the window.

He wasn't to sure about Sasuke with Sakura he disliked having him getting so close to her...He would have to tell him soon.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Sasuke landed with a groan. She was alot stronger now.

" What rank are you now Sakura?" Sasuke asked she smirked.

" Why don't you guess Sasuke?." She asked Sasuke paused.

" Jounin?" He asked she smirked.

" Nope. Guess again Sasuke." Sakura said Sasuke paused again.

" Your stronger then a chunin." Sasuke said in thought.

" I'm an ANBU Sasuke." She said after a good five minutes Sasuke's onyx eyes widened in surprise she was ANBU Now?! She was in a higher rank then he was he was only a chunin until he took the Jounin exam.

" When did that happen?" He asked.

" About three Years ago." Sakura said and plopped down on the grass.

" Okay Sasuke we have to stop for now I have Hospital shift." She said he nodded and walked over sitting beside her.

She healed his injury's then her own.

" When did Naruto get married Tsaunde told me to thank the next Hokage and his wife and that's Naruto." Sasuke said looking to her she nodded.

" About a year or so ago...But if you want to ask him about it you'll have to talk to him yourself Sasuke I have to go now...Maybe we can catch up like this again later." Sakura said standing brushing off her butt.

" well Ja!" She said and waved and she made a hand seal and disapeared in a poof.

Sasuke frown.

Sakura sigh as she reappeared at the hospital for her shift scareing the receptionist out of her chair.

" Eh sorry Ami...I didn't mean to scare you. I'm taking my shift now." Sakura said Ami nodded. ( Ami is OC )

" okay Sakura-sama." She said Sakura blushed and sweat dropped.

" No need to call me Sama Ami Sakura is fine." Sakura said Ami waved her hand.

" No No...Sakura-sama I couldn't!" Ami said Sakura sigh and walked off waving over her shoulder.

' Why hasn't Naruto told Sasuke yet?...' Sakura thought sighing as she went to her office to get her list of patients.

XoXoXoXoXoXo

It had been a month total in witch Sasuke had returned to kohoha and Naruto noticed how much time Sasuke was spending around Sakura it was beginning to make him worry he would have to tell Sasuke he wasn't sure how though.

Naruto bowed his head hands in his messy blond hair. There was a knock and then the door's opened to reveal his Secretary Hinata Hyuga she was also a medic nin and Herbalist.

Her long blue hair swayed after her as she walked in blushing her silver eyes nervous.

" N..aruto-kun...Eh...em..." Hinata began blushing.

" What is it Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked standing Hinata blushed more.

" S..akura-chan w..wanted to t..tell you...Th..that She w..will be la..late coming...ho..home tonight..." Hinata said nervously. Naruto frown.

" okay Hinata-chan." Naruto said and grinned at her she blushed more.

" Did she say why?..." Naruto then asked Hinata tensed and it made Naruto tense also.

" She said she was going to dinner, that Emo guy invited her..."Naruto jumped and looked at the window at Sai.

" He invited her to dinner??" Naruto asked shocked Sai nodded.

" You better watch your wife more closely." Sai said and left. Naruto growled out a curse.

He was going to have to tell Sasuke he couldn't have His best friend hitting on his wife even though it seemed imposable for Sasuke to have hormones let alone to hit on anyone

" Thank you Hinata-chan." Naruto said Hinata nodded and bowed walking back out.

XoXoXoXoXoXo

Sakura sat next to Sasuke at Ichiraku's.

" Sasuke why did you invite me to dinner?" she asked he looked to her.

" I was just curious about you." He said she blushed a bit that was new.

" Curious how?..." She asked her voice slight wavering.

" You've changed Sakura alot since we met last." Sasuke said she went still hopeing to god he wasn't going to do anything stupid.

" would you think about marrying me?..."Like that. she blushed and looked to him with a frown.

" I can't Sasuke." She said standing he frown.

" Why?..." he asked she blushed.

" I'm already married." Sasuke's mouth opened in slight shock he blushed in embarrassment.

" You don't have a ring though." Sasuke said confused as he pointed to her finger.

" I can't where one I'm a Medic and a Ninja I still have suduction missions from time to time and I can't wear one when working anyway." She said he just stared at her for a long moment then turned back to his ramen.

" To who?..." She blushed..

" Eh...I can't tell you right now... I'll see you tomorrow as I said my husband will be worried about me." Sakura said awkwardly standing and paying for her ramen Sasuke sat there just in shock.

Didn't she tell him she'd wait for him??...that she'd love him forever?...now that he returns her feeling he finds out shes married?! was it an arranged marriage?! That had to be it!...of course she wouldn't marry anyone but Sasuke unless it was forced.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Sakura opened the front door of her house slightly surprised that Naruto didn't greet her at the door. She walked i to find him in the kitchen she went still. He was watching her she hated that look he wasn't happy.

" You where with Sasuke this whole time?..." He asked she nodded.

" He has to know Naruto he ..just..well he knows I'm married now I was forced to tell him.." Sakura said Naruto stood walking to her he placed hands on her shoulders.

" Forced how?...He didn't hurt you did he?!" Naruto asked surprised Sakura shook her head.

" He asked me to marry him I had to tell him I was married he asked who and I said I couldn't say and had to go." She said Naruto blushed as he leaned down resting his forehead against hers. Naruto knew that would happen he wasn't expecting it so soon but he had a feeling Sasuke liked Sakura.

" You don't still like him do you?" Naruto said so quietly it was almost silent to the pink haired Kunoichi in his arms.

" No Naruto I love you." Sakura said and he leaned down kissing his wife she blushed as he deepened the kiss.

XoXoXoXoXoXo

Naruto looked to Sakura sitting on his desk helping him with his paper work she looked so beautiful.

Naruto stood suddenly wrapping his arms around his wife and kissing her she almost dropped the papers she held. there was a knock and Naruto pulled away from Sakura.

" Enter" He said sitting again.

Sasuke walked in a bit surprised to see Sakura.

" You wanted to see me." He said looking from Sakura to Naruto.

" Take a seat Sasuke." Sakura said he frown and nodded hesitantly.

There was a long silence before anyone spoke.

" I heard you asked My wife to marry you I can not allow that Teme." Naruto said. It took Sasuke a few minutes to understand that then his eyes widened as he looked from Sakura to Naruto.

She marryed Naruto?!

" WHAT?!" He asked his face was shocked she blushed as Naruto placed a hand on her thigh.

" We got married a year ago. Shes mine now so back off Teme." Sasuke was still in shock though Sakura looked at Naruto who sorta looked worried.

" OH GOD I BROKE SASUKE!!" Naruto yelled Sakura frown and shook her head as Naruto started to panic.

" Calm down Naruto hes just in shock." Sakura said jumping down from the desk to walk over to Sasuke and slap him he gasp and place a hand on his now red cheek.

" You seriously married him?..." Sasuke asked she nodded sadly.

" Yeah I Did." She said Sasuke frown.

" I Thought you said you'd wait for me Sakura." He said she wince.

" We thought you weren't coming back...and I feel in love with Naruto." Sakura said blushing as she walked back over to Naruto who had yet to sit down from panicking she bonked him over the head then kissed the bump that formed gently.

" Calm down Naruto." Sakura said quietly Naruto blushed and looked up at His wife.

Sasuke suddenly spoke.

" Sorry I took so long...I'll give up...I See now that you love Naruto and there's nothing I can do.." Sasuke said and stood walking to the door.

" Teme...Do you want to come over for dinner?" Naruto asked Sasuke looked back at Naruto and shrugged.

" Hn...Dobe." Sasuke said and smirked Naruto gasp.

" TEME HN IS NOT A WORD!! DON"T CALL ME DOBE TEME!!" Naruto yelled.

" Dobe." Sasuke said Sakura sweat dropped as Naruto pointed to him yelling:

" TEME!!"

Sakura sigh even though she was married to Naruto now and he was their new Hokage and Sasuke finally returned after killing his brother and Orochimaru. Sasuke finally showed his feelings at the wrong time to a married woman and yet... threw all that change...

They were still together.

**End:**

**Yo Not sure how this turned out but i thought i would make a Naruto Sakura oneshot...hum I thought it would be amusing to have Sasuke get shot down lol...Naruto and Sakura are perfect for each other yet it doesn't stop me from liking Sakura with other guys like Itachi and Sasuke...lol. Again Sasuke didn't get the girl poor Sasuke haha...I hope this wasn't to stupid so...Review please tell me what you think **

**kyo**


End file.
